How Life Goes
by cancanchicamg
Summary: Sequel to How I Got Here. Lizzie is married, and life is great. But perfect things never last long, especially when your brother is having issues of his own.
1. Default Chapter

Hey you guyz! Here is the sequel I promised a few of you! Well, How I   
  
Got  
  
Here ended with Gordo being a monster perv, and Lizzie engaged to this  
  
guy named Benji. Well, if you checked the title, you think things are  
  
either going really good or really bad. Do I write happy stories? NOPE!  
  
I don't own Lizzie McGuire. I really don't even want to write this,   
  
but  
  
people wanted a sequel. This will be the last LMg fiction I will ever  
  
write! I'm moving on to Degrassi, so on with How Life Goes!  
  
Chapter 1: The Honeymoon and Unexpected Things  
  
(Lizzie)  
  
I've been Mrs. Elizabeth Lowenstein for twelve hours now. This is  
  
wonderful, I'm out of college, and married to the man of my dreams. We  
  
decided to go to Jamaica for our honeymoon. We will be staying at the  
  
Jamaica Hilton. (A/N I don't know what the name of thst hotel is, sue  
  
me!)  
  
When we arrived, Benji carried me over the threshold of our hotel room  
  
and he gently placed me on the bed. I'd changed out of my wedding dress  
  
already, and had put on a tropical dress. I went to the bathroom to  
  
change into some lingerie Paulette had given me. It wasn't a play   
  
dress,  
  
but it wasn't a nightie either. It was a white silk gown with lace  
  
trimmings.   
  
I walked out of the back, and Benji's mouth dropped.  
  
"You are the most beautiful woman in the world, and I'm the luckiest   
  
man  
  
in the world, because you're mine and no one else's," he said.  
  
"I love you Benjiman," I whispered.  
  
"Wanna do what honeymooners do on their honeymoon?" he asked jokingly.  
  
"Why else do you think I'm wearing this?" He hopped onto the   
  
king-sized  
  
bed, and gently kissed me.  
  
*****  
  
"How was your honeymoon?" asked Paulette when we arrived at the   
  
airport.  
  
"Magical," I said taking Benji's hand in mine.  
  
"Your and Benji's brothers put all your things in the apartment. I'll  
  
give you the grand tour when we get there."  
  
Hours later, we were at The Colonnade apartments on Kingsway Street.   
  
We  
  
lived in building F ,floor three, apartment 546. It was already painted  
  
and furnished. My mom had given it to us as a wedding gift. She had   
  
made  
  
the first six payments.  
  
After unpacking our things, the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" I answered.  
  
"Lizzie, it's Matt. You got to come to my dorm right now, I need your  
  
help."  
  
"What is it Matt?"  
  
"Can't say it over the phone, it's personal, and I don't want my  
  
roommate to hear me."  
  
"Be there in a second."  
  
Fortunately, UCLA was only ten miles away from where I lived. I ran to  
  
the school office, got a visitors pass, and ran to the sophomore dorms.   
  
I  
  
knocked on Matt's door.  
  
"Lizzie," he said hugging me, "how was the honeymoon?"  
  
"It was great. Matt, what's wrong?" He looked at me like he didn't   
  
want  
  
to tell me, but knew he had to.  
  
"Let me buy you coffee at Starbucks." He took me to his car, and we  
  
drove for a few minutes. My brother had grown into a handsome adult. I  
  
never knew he would end up turning serious. Matt bought me a white  
  
chocolate mocha and himself a regular espresso.  
  
"What did you do?" I asked, taking a sip of my coffee.  
  
"Ok, about three weeks ago, Annel and I decided to strengthen our  
  
relationship to the full."  
  
"You had sex with her?" I asked making sure I had it clear.  
  
"You caught me, I did. Ok, what happened was we got drunk, main reason  
  
we decided to have sex," he said guiltily.  
  
"You drank, and you're not even twenty-one! How many mistakes can you  
  
make in one week?" I asked.  
  
"Anyway, I was drunk to the point where I was senseless. I said to her   
  
'  
  
Let's do it', and we just went at each other without thinking, and  
  
without taking any precautions."  
  
"You screwed without birth control or condoms?"  
  
"Yes, and today she told me that she was pregnant," he said. His eyes  
  
filled with sadness.  
  
"Oh my God. You haven't told Mom I'm guessing. Is she planning on  
  
abortion?"  
  
"Not that I know of. But, I love her. We've been dating for over a   
  
year,  
  
and I want to marry her."  
  
"Matt, twenty years is not the age to get married."  
  
"You're twenty-three and married, why shouldn't I?" he asked.  
  
"Because, you're now considering this more because she is pregnant   
  
with  
  
your child."  
  
"You should be a shrink."  
  
"My major was psychology, and you know I minored in acting, so tell   
  
you  
  
what, wait a bit, and decided if you want to marry her after she has   
  
the  
  
baby."  
  
"Thanks Lizzie, I'm glad you're my sister."  
  
*****  
  
What do you think? Review!!! 


	2. Taking a Test Talking

Thanks for reading, well hear is chapturo dos, or whatever. I don't own  
  
Lizzie McGuire, if I did I'd shoot myself for making an episode about  
  
Gordo maxing out a credit card he got in the mail. This chapter is   
  
kinda  
  
funny!  
  
*****  
  
Chapter Two :Taking a Test/ Talking  
  
(Lizzie)  
  
I've been puking for the past two weeks, and I've missed my period.   
  
That  
  
can mean one of two things: I'm pregnant or I forgot how to count! I   
  
hope  
  
I forgot how to count. I can't afford a baby right now, though it would  
  
be sorta nice. No! Lizzie: focus you don't have a job, you can't have a  
  
baby. Oh, maybe if I am pregnant I can do what they did in Sugar &   
  
Spice!  
  
No, too stupid, I'm married. What am I thinking, maybe I miscounted.  
  
Benji and I have been married for a week, we can't've gotten pregnant  
  
already. Does this normally happen? Is this legal? I need ice cream!!!  
  
So, I went to the freezer, but all the ice cream was gone.  
  
"Benji, where is the ice cream?" I screamed.  
  
"Lizzie, you ate the entire half gallon last night."  
  
"Oh, I need to go to the drug store, be right back." I went to  
  
Walgreens, and picked up a pregnancy test and two half gallons of ice  
  
cream, that way, if I am pregnant and get another craving, I'll be   
  
fine.   
  
I drove home, ran to the house, put my key through the door, shut the  
  
door, and ran to the bathroom. I followed the instructions, and it was  
  
blue. I squealed, half with delight half with fear.  
  
"Shit!" I yelled in a happy voice.  
  
"What is it honey?" asked Benji as he ran in.  
  
"I'm pregnant," I said sadly.  
  
"Obvious by the mood swings and cravings."  
  
"I want ice cream," I said happily.  
  
"Now you're just creeping me out." I smiled incessantly, and kissed   
  
him.  
  
"What's that for?"  
  
"I love you, Benji. I'm glad I married you, instead of the dingbat  
  
pervert I called a friend."  
  
"You want ice cream, don't you?"  
  
"Another reason I love you, you know when to stop hugging me and carry  
  
me to the kitchen," I said. He picked me up, put me on the living room  
  
couch, and gave me my ice cream.  
  
(Matt)  
  
My phone rang, it was Annel.  
  
"Matt?" her sweet voice said on the other line.  
  
"Annel, how do you feel?"  
  
"Like shit! I hate this, I've been pregnant for a month now, do you   
  
have  
  
any idea the pains of being a woman?:  
  
"No idea, but I've seen the grossness of my mom and sister's pads, so   
  
I  
  
can tell it's pretty rough." She laughed.  
  
"That's what I like about you Matt, you understand me, listen, I have   
  
a  
  
question to ask you. Could you meet me at Starbucks in five minutes?"  
  
"Yeah. Be right there. Love you," I said.  
  
"XO, Bye."  
  
I got in my car, and drove the five mile drive to Starbucks. I picked   
  
up  
  
a warm, Tazo Chai, and waited for Annel. She arrived a few seconds   
  
later.  
  
She always looked beautiful. She was tall, but shorter than me, had   
  
dark  
  
skin and equally dark, long hair, and had these intense, gold-green   
  
eyes  
  
that you could just melt into.  
  
"Hey," she said, then kissed my cheek.  
  
"What did you want to ask me?"  
  
"I know, this is unexpected, but I want to marry you." I looked at   
  
her.  
  
"Annel, I... We should wait until you have the baby," I said.  
  
"But, why?"  
  
"Annel, if we got married now, it would be because of the baby. If we  
  
still love each other after it is born, I'll consider-if we don't break  
  
up." She smiled.  
  
"I'm glad you think that way. Have you, um, told anyone?" she asked.  
  
"Just my sister."  
  
"I'm calling my parents tonight, you should go visit them this   
  
weekend.  
  
I have to go."  
  
"You just got here."  
  
"I have to think of what I'll say to them, I'll see you in Spanish on  
  
Monday. Tu amor," she said, kissed me and left.  
  
(Lizzie)  
  
I couldn't decide who I wanted to tell first. Paulette? Janie? Laurie?  
  
Tom? Carson? Matt? Then it hit me. I picked up the phone and dialed a  
  
very familiar number.  
  
(Jo)  
  
The phone rang, I picked up.  
  
"Hello?" I said.  
  
"Hi, Mom!" said my cheery daughter. "Can I come home this weekend?"  
  
"Lizzie, you can come home anytime you want, you always have a room  
  
here, sweetie."  
  
"Thanks, since he's my husband, Benji's coming too."  
  
"He's our son-in-law, he's always welcome."  
  
"I'll see you Saturday. Thanks Mom, love you. Bye." She's coming to  
  
visit, I need to clean.  
  
"Hi, honey," said Sam as he walked in the kitchen, and kissed my   
  
cheek.  
  
"Lizzie and Benji are coming home this weekend."  
  
"That's nice," he said. Then, the phone rang again. "I got it. Hello?  
  
Hey! Uh-huh. Yup... Great... See you then... Bye. Well, apparently so   
  
is  
  
Matt."  
  
"Well, good thing they both lived here at one time, or else they  
  
wouldn't have bedrooms."  
  
(Benji)  
  
I'm going to be a father. I'm sworn to secrecy until Lizzie tells her  
  
parents. I know I can't tell mine, because they'd tell hers, and it'd   
  
be  
  
a huge mess.  
  
The McGuires have an incessant problem with getting pregnant.  
  
Apparently, her brother had gotten his girlfriend into the mode of  
  
carrying children. Well, we'll see how this one goes. Sam and Jo don't  
  
know that Matt did the dirty while he was drunk. And he was drunk  
  
underage. If Jo was still in control of him, he'd be grounded.  
  
(Lizzie)  
  
"Hi, Mom" I said giving her a hug.  
  
"Sweetie, you've been married for a week, and you already miss us!"   
  
she  
  
said.  
  
"Hi, honey," said Dad.  
  
"Hi, guys!" said Benji.  
  
"Hey, Benjiman. How're you?" said Dad giving him a handshake.  
  
"Great, Mr. McGuire."  
  
"Call me Sam, we're family!"  
  
"Benjiman! Have you found a job yet?" asked Mom, giving him a hug.  
  
"Ok, I have two interviews on Monday, Jo?"  
  
"Yes, you can call me Jo!" Seconds later, Matt came through the door.  
  
"Lizzie!" he said.  
  
"Uh, hi Matt!" I said in mock happiness.   
  
"Hey, el Matto!" said Benji, using Matt's stupid nickname he gave him.  
  
(Matt)  
  
I'd gone over it in my head about twenty times what I was going to   
  
say.  
  
I knew I would say it at dinner, and I was going to say it without   
  
having  
  
them yell at me for being so stupid.  
  
Dinner time came, and Lizzie kept looking at me, I knew she was   
  
hinting.  
  
"Mom, Dad, I have something to tell you," I said shakily.  
  
"What is it son?" asked Dad.  
  
"About a month ago, there was this party. They were serving punch,   
  
that  
  
I didn't know was spiked. I had about five glasses, and feel awful   
  
about  
  
it. But, Annel also had about the same alcohol intake."  
  
"We're not mad at you, Matt. You seem like you got some girl pregnant   
  
or  
  
something," said Dad. I laughed nervously.  
  
"You didn't!" said Mom.  
  
"I didn't mean to. I was drunk senseless, impaired judgment, unknowing  
  
of what I say or do!"  
  
"Ok, son. We aren't mad, just very disappointed," said Dad.  
  
"Disappointed? Of course I'm mad! You be Mr. Disappointed, I'll   
  
be..um.  
  
MADS!"  
  
"What is a MADS?" asked Lizzie.  
  
"Mothers against drunk screwing!" screamed Mom. Lizzie started  
  
chuckling, which started a chain reaction all across the table. Even   
  
Mom  
  
started laughing.  
  
(Lizzie)  
  
After Mom's MADS outburst, everything settled down, and I decided to  
  
give my news. I squeezed Benji's hand, and stood up.  
  
"Mom, Dad, I also have something to tell you," I said hopefully. They  
  
put on a face, that clearly said "oh no! Not you too."  
  
"More good news?" said Matt.  
  
"I took a pregnancy test two days ago, and it tested positive."  
  
"That's great, honey. Congratulations," said Dad. Mom said nothing.  
  
"Lizzie, do you know the number one rule of pregnancy testing? You   
  
have  
  
to do it two weeks after you had sex," she said.  
  
"I know. But, I took it three weeks after, what's your point?" I said.  
  
"You've been married for a week," said Mom.  
  
*****  
  
Review for the sake of my small amount of closed in sanity!! 


End file.
